Baby, It's Cold Outside
by SapphicaWrites
Summary: After a storm causes the water pipes in the castle to burst, Anna is left in the freezing cold. Elsa decides they should huddle up for warmth, but soon, things really do start to heat up. (Elsanna, Fluff/Smut, Canon)


Anna stared as she watched the blizzard howl outside of the castle. It was probably on par with the one she'd seen during the night of Elsa's coronation, although this one thankfully was not caused by Elsa's ice powers. Her hands were shivering as the cold had caused some of the water pipes in the castle to burst.

That meant no heating and no way for Anna to keep warm. And Anna, despite having a sister with the power over ice and snow, wasn't a fan of being cold.

"Great, now what am I gonna do?" The princess complained as she scuttled through the icy halls of the castle, shivering and rubbing her hands quickly together in a desperate attempt to try and warm herself up. But she knew it was futile.

Most of the other servants had locked themselves in their rooms, huddling under blankets to try and warm up. It was so cold not even a fire could be sustained for long. Anna herself knew she should have been better and go to her room to warm up, but she'd snuck out to go find some chocolate.

Even in a freezing blizzard, she couldn't help her craving for the confectionary treat. Now, she just hoped she could reach her room without dying of hypothermia.

It was getting so cold that Anna could swear ice was forming on the windows. She just hoped the storm would pass soon and warmth would return to the great castle.

As Anna was pacing, she saw Elsa walk out of her study, but thanks to her ice magic, she wasn't feeling the cold as much as the other people in the castle were. She was lucky to be born with such an immunity, but Anna knew she was concerned for those that were less fortunate than herself.

"Elsa!" Anna called.

The Queen looked over at Anna. "Oh hello, Anna. How are you taking the cold?"

"Not well as you can see," Anna admitted, hugging herself. "Ugh, I'll have to start wearing mittens indoors."

Elsa giggled at the thought, but then she stroked her sister's soft, freckled cheek. "I assure you, it won't come to that. The storm will pass soon and all will be well again."

"Easy for you to say, miss one with the ice and snow," Anna remarked.

Pondering the situation, Elsa then smiled at Anna. "I think I have an idea."

"I'm listening," Anna said, beaming up at Elsa.

As Anna gazed at her, Elsa couldn't resist how adorable Anna was, despite the freezing cold they were in. She then leaned down and gave Anna a soft kiss on the lips, tilting her sister's chin upwards. The princess sighed, the warmth from skin-to-skin contact being what she needed.

As the kiss broke, Elsa touched foreheads with Anna and held her close. "Come cuddle up with me," she said lovingly. "I'll keep you warm."

In delight, Anna's pupils widened with glee and her cheeks flushed red. A big beautiful smile formed on her face as she then hugged Elsa tightly. Elsa giggled as Anna squeezed her tightly, both of them holding the other close to their body.

"Yaaay!" Anna cheered. "It's been ages since we snuggled up together"

Anna kept hugging Elsa from behind as the Queen escorted them to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. They were alone and only had each other and that was all they would ever need to wait out the howling storm buffeting the castle.

Reaching up, Anna stole a kiss from Elsa's soft lips, which the Queen gladly kissed back to, helping her sister onto the bed.

Elsa laid Anna down in her bed and snuggled up with her under the covers. Her hands wrapped around Anna's waist and held her close to her figure. Anna loved being the little spoon and Elsa loved knowing that Anna was protected and safe in her arms.

"Better?" Elsa asked.

"Mmmmm..." Anna sighed heavenly in response. The warmth of the bed and Elsa was just so perfect to her.

Elsa's lips curled into yet another adorable smile. Her sister was just so cute, so pure and innocent. Being with her was what made life worth living to Elsa. If she couldn't have Anna... well then what was the point. Anna was just everything to her.

She curled up under the blanket next to her, pressing herself closer to Anna's body.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Elsa then whispered into Anna's ear.

Turning around, the princess raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Elsa blushed, slightly embarrassed. "I'm a bit cold too."

"Wait, what?" Anna said in surprise, giggling wonderfully. "I thought the cold never bothered you anyway. Except when you got a cold on my birthday... oh wait, colds and being cold are completely different, never mind forget that."

"Well... I don't usually feel cold, but there are times when it can bother me," Elsa explained. "Like just now when I was doing my work. My hands were actually shivering and I couldn't even pick up my quill to write it was just so cold."

"Bet you're glad to be in bed with me now."

Elsa sighed. "Very glad indeed, my love."

"Aww, did you just call me your love?"

"Of course I did," Elsa insisted, kissing her sister softly. Her lips pressed against those of Anna's, feeling the warmth that was being shared between the two loving sisters.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa', gently prolongs the kiss. Kissing Elsa felt so so amazing to her. To think that Elsa was the woman of her dreams, her own sister. But that didn't matter. Who cared if they were sisters. They were in love and that was all that mattered.

As the two of them moved closer together, Elsa found her hands reaching down and placing on Anna's rear. The warmth was doing something to both of them clearly, wanting them to become much more... intimate than merely kissing and cuddling.

"Oop," Anna giggled, breaking the kiss as she felt Elsa's hand upon her royal rump. "You got me, Your Majesty."

"You... you want me to do more."

"Oh yes."

And so the two sisters started to make out, Anna pulling Elsa closer. Her hands cupped Elsa's cheeks and her tongue went in pretty much instantly. She'd felt the desire building between them and wanted nothing more than to share her love with Elsa.

Moaning as she kissed back, Elsa undid Anna's braid, stroking her sister's long hair as it was free. She kept kissing Anna tighter, pulling her closer and tighter. They both started to grow hotter and hotter, Elsa's dress even partly melted.

Deeply in love, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa as the blonde got herself on top of Anna. Wrapped in the covers with the woman of her dreams, Anna felt utter elation as Elsa continued to kiss her, the Queen not holding back from her affection.

Then, Elsa then started to kiss Anna's neck. Her icy lips peppered the freckled skin along Anna's collar. "Mmmm... I want to warm you up, my beautiful sister."

Sighing with love, Anna gazed up at Elsa. " Oh please oh please warm me up, Elsa my darling," she whispered. "Melt me and make me yours..."

With Anna's consent, Elsa went under the covers and started to eat Anna under her skirt. Anna groaned and Elsa took that as Anna wanting to be rid of her clothing. Elsa stripped Anna clean of her clothes and soon, both sisters were naked.

Elsa moved down, starting to eat Anna's beautiful, hairy folds, licking and tasting every inch of them. She felt the warmth flow between them as they touched intimately. Anna threaded her fingers through Elsa's gorgeous blonde locks.

Moaning, Anna leaned her head back, her hips arching forward. She caught a glimpse of Elsa sweetly tasting her under the covers, blushing furiously. Elsa's eating, the tenderness of her lips and tongue turned her on so much. She knew Elsa was being gentle with her and loved it.

Moving her hands downward, Anna pushed Elsa's head a little closer, stroking her sister's blonde locks. She closed her eyes, freckled cheeks still burning a beautiful red.

Gladly, Elsa kept eating Anna's perfect folds, sliding a finger in as well to join her lips and tongue. Her eyes closed, letting herself embrace the feeling of Anna's lower lips and her hands pressing her towards them. She knew Anna adored this completely.

Whimpering, the princess watched as Elsa's tongue kept devouring her, the Queen's actions making her want to release so badly. But no, she wanted to keep going. "Oh... ooohhh," she moaned slowly, watching her sister keep eating her.

With the magic that they shared between them, Elsa knew Anna was close. The grip on her hair was a little tighter, Anna's breathing and moaning were getting louder. She soon was going to make her sister explode with warmth and love.

"Oh, oh, OH! Elsa..." Anna breathed heavily. "Don't stop... don't fucking stop... oh, oh, oh, oh!"

Anna tried to edge herself, to keep herself high. She groaned as her desperate attempt to surf her wave failed as she came beautifully. Her body shook as the orgasm overwhelmed her, crying out Elsa's name at the top of her melodic and wonderful voice.

With her sister completely spent, Elsa kissed Anna, grinning. "Did you like that?"

The princess allowed herself a few moments to return to Earth. Elsa was amazing as always, but even though she had just come, she wanted to do the same for Elsa, to make her feel just as warm and loved as the Queen had made her. She smirked at Elsa.

"Yeah... now let me do you."

Anna flipped Elsa over and with with the Queen beneath her, started kissing her. Elsa gladly surrendered to the kiss, knowing Anna rightfully deserved her turn. Her naked figured melted beneath the warmth radiating from Anna's pure heart.

But kissing wasn't the only thing Anna wanted to do. She reached down with her hands, stroking the sides of Elsa's beautiful smooth folds, before letting herself inside.

"Mmmm..." Anna sighed into the kiss, loving the warm sensation she felt from being inside of Elsa's gorgeous folds. She gladly fingered Elsa with two fingers, sometimes rubbing and gently making twirling motions, mixed with some the kiss and lick on Elsa's wet, somewhat-bulging clitoris.

Elsa moaned heavenly, letting Anna finger her. As Anna brought herself back up again, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, keeping the redhead's lips against her own. She tasted herself on Anna's mouth and it was delicious.

"Oh yes... yes please."

"You feel hot, Elsa," Anna cooed. "You're the hottest queen in the fucking world."

"Ooooh... yess..." the flustered queen whispered, taking Anna's full mouth against her own. "I'll take it." She continued to kiss, sucking on Anna's tongue as the princess fed it into her mouth, as the pleasuring continued on Elsa's folds.

Kissing deeper, Anna lovingly felt the warmth that was inside of hers and Elsa's mouths. Her free hand held Elsa against her, kissing her deeper and sweeter.

Elsa breathed, letting Anna's tongue enter her mouth as she felt in utter heaven. Her eyes had been shut tight the whole time they'd been kissing, enjoying the beautiful sensation she had been tasting.

Purring into the kiss, Anna kept thrusting her fingers harder, her thumb stroking the tip of Elsa's bludging clit. Elsa just wailed and moaned into her mouth, completely at her darling sister's mercy. She continued to kiss more and more.

Elsa let herself dance along Anna's lips, moaning as their open mouths were pressed to each other. A bit of saliva dripped from one side, but Elsa didn't care. She moaned and arched forward, feeling Anna rub against her centre. Her eyes widened for a moment.

Thrusting faster, Anna was desperate for Elsa to release. She'd been wanting this for so long, to see Elsa squirming and moaning as she buckled under the might of an orgasm she'd caused. She kissed deeper and curled her fingers inside of the Queen.

Finally, Anna's fingering made Elsa come. The Queen broke from the kiss, moaning slowly yet sensually as the climax rippled through her divine being, fluids gushing from her folds and onto Anna's fingers. "Oooohhh..." she moaned in delight.

Anna kissed Elsa again, happy and content. She lay down upon Elsa's gorgeous body her head on the Queen's breasts. "Now I feel really warm."

Snuggling up with Anna, Elsa stroked her sister's hair and smiled at her. The two gazed into each other's eyes, feeling the warmth of the other's embrace.

"The feeling is all too mutual," Elsa replied, as the two sisters shared a loving kiss.

xXx

**Author's note: **Here's another cute thing I did with my friend Lolita! Enjoy some Elsanna smutty stuff!


End file.
